footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Copa América Centenario Group A
Group A of the Copa América Centenario consisted of hosts United States, Colombia, Costa Rica, and Paraguay. Matches began on 3 June and ended on 11 June 2016. All times are EDT (UTC−4). The United States and Colombia advanced to the quarter-finals. Teams Standings In the quarter-finals: *The winner, United States, advanced to play the runner up of Group B, Ecuador. *The runner-up, Colombia, advanced to play the winner of Group B, Peru. Matches United States vs Colombia The two teams had met in seventeen previous encounters, the last being a friendly held in 2014 at Craven Cottage in London, a match won by Colombia 2–1. Both teams had also met in two Copa América editions: the 1995 third-place match, won by Colombia 4–1, and in a group stage match in 2007, also won by Colombia, with a lone goal by Jaime Castrillón. Colombia won the match 0–2 with first-half goals scored by Cristián Zapata and James Rodríguez. United States' manager Jürgen Klinsmann stated that he was "pleased" with the performance of his team, he also saw the penalty as the "major point of the game", a remark to which American player Clint Dempsey agreed. Colombia's manager José Pekerman recognized the competitiveness of their rivals, but commented that "we could have scored a couple more." |time=21:30 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=C. Zapata Rodríguez |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=67,439 |referee=Roberto García Orozco (Mexico) }} |valign="top"| |style="vertical-align:top; width:50%"| |} Costa Rica vs Paraguay The two teams had met in eight previous occasions, the last being a friendly in the Costa Rican national stadium on March 2015, resulting in a scoreless draw. In Copa América, both teams faced once, in a 2004 group stage match, won by Paraguay with a late penalty kick goal scored by Julio dos Santos. Just as their previous friendly meeting, the game ended in a scoreless draw. Costa Rican manager Óscar Ramírez commented that it was "a two-faced match" and that "I would say we have lost two points". Paraguay's manager Ramón Díaz also though that his team lost two points; he was also critical of the hour chosen for the game, commenting that "I would like to take the actual protagonists, the players, in consideration". Costa Rican player Kendall Waston was shown the red card in the stoppage time after a tackle against Nelson Valdez, becoming the first player to be sent-off in the tournament. Regarding the incident, Waston commented, "when I saw the red card I felt the world coming over me, because this tournament is very short and we all want to play". |time=17:00 |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Camping World Stadium, Orlando |attendance=14,334 |referee=Patricio Loustau (Argentina) }} |valign="top"| |style="vertical-align:top; width:50%"| |} United States vs Costa Rica The two teams had met in thirty-three previous occasions, the last being a friendly held at the Red Bull Arena in Harrison, New Jersey, won by the Costa Rican side with a lone goal by Joel Campbell. This will mark the first time both teams face each other in a competitive match outside of CONCACAF official competitions. |time=20:00 |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Dempsey Jones Wood Zusi |goals2= |stadium=Soldier Field, Chicago |attendance=39,642 |referee=Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Colombia vs Paraguay The two teams had met in forty-two previous occasions, the last being a 2014 FIFA World Cup qualifying match held in Asunción, which the Colombian side won 2–1. In Copa América editions, they have not faced each other since a 2007 Copa América group stage match, won by Paraguay 5–0. |time=22:30 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Bacca Rodríguez |goals2=Ayala |stadium=Rose Bowl, Pasadena |attendance=42,766 |referee=Héber Lopes (Brazil) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} United States vs Paraguay The two teams had met in six previous occasions, the last being a friendly held at LP Field in 2011, won by Paraguay with a lone goal by Óscar Cardozo. In Copa América, they have faced once, a Paraguayan 3–1 victory in a 2007 group stage match. |time=19:00 |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Dempsey |goals2= |stadium=Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance=51,041 |referee=Julio Bascuñán (Chile) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Colombia vs Costa Rica The two teams had met in eleven previous occasions, the last being a friendly held at the Estadio Diego Armando Maradona in Buenos Aires in 2015, won by Colombia with a lone goal by Radamel Falcao. In Copa América, they have faced three times, with Colombia emerging victorious in every single occasion, including the last in 2011, with a goal scored by Adrián Ramos. |time=21:00 |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report (CONMEBOL) Report (CONCACAF) |team2= |goals1=Fabra M. Moreno |goals2=Venegas Fabra Borges |stadium=NRG Stadium, Houston |attendance=45,808 |referee=José Argote (Venezuela) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} External links *CONCACAF standings Group A Category:2016 in American soccer